The Girl With the Tail
by alliegirl101
Summary: Annabeth Chase is not what some people call normal, she is half mermaid, half Demi God. She has always wanted to be a human so when Hades Gives her the chance to become human she jumps on it. There is only one catch she has to get a boy to fall in love with her within a week or she becomes a permanet servant of Hades for the rest of her life. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A girl with a tale**

**Annabeth Chase **

**Please review if you like it or if you have any suggestions to improve the story!-alliegirl101 **

I looked at my mother. "They have buildings that I want to see. Some dedicated to you!" I yelled and my mother looked at me with Piercing gray eyes.

"You Annabeth, are more powerful then you will ever know. Being Half God, half mermaid is not something to mess with or take lightly." My mother, Athena told me sternly.

"It's not like I have super powers mom. I'm smart and that's it." I told her and she made a tsk noise.

"Annabeth you are so much more than that but are you forgetting about the tale?" She asked and I looked down at my silver tail and my light gray fins.

"How could I." I mumbled.

"You can't be a human." She said sternly.

"Please just give me a chance-"I started but Athena cut me off.

"No." She said harshly.

"If you won't do it I'm going to Hades." I finally said and her glare was so intense I had to take a step back.

"You will not go to your great uncle is that clear." Athena said and my mouth formed a straight line.

"You can't stop me." I told her and she looked at me angrily.

"Fine. Make a deal with the devil but remember daughter that once a deal is made with hades you can never back out." Before I could respond my mother illuminated with blinding light and vanished. I was off to see my great uncle.

-Line—break-

I swam up to the underwater domain of Hades. He was there in his Merman form. His tail was black as night. "Oh my little Annie! What can I do for you?"

"The same thing I've wanted since I was 6 years old. To be human. I'm 16 now and I can make my own decisions." I told him and he nodded considering my request.

"I will grant you your wish," I smiled and sighed with happiness. "on one condition." My face fell. " If you, Annabeth Chase, can make a boy fall in love with you in one week you may stay a human forever. If not you will return to the sea, and become my servant for the rest of your life. Well you are there you will attend Goodie High and stay with Zeus's daughter Thaila." I considered the proposition. I nodded bluntly then as Hades shot his hand forward in my direction I passed out with pain. When I woke up I was on the beach and I had a light gray long shirt on…a dress is what they call it I think and I had…I had legs! There were two of them and they were long! It was dark out and I saw two figures coming towards me down the beach. They were Men I believe. They were stumbling on the shore and were older than me.

"Hello young lady." One of them slurred.

"You all alone?" I was smart enough to nod my head no but when I tried to run away my legs gave out. The started to corner my and I tried to keep my cool.

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice ask from behind me and I saw a boy with dark hair as I turned around.

"None of your concern." One of the men slurred. The boy pulled out a ball point pen. I gave him a quizzical expression but when he uncapped it, it turned into a long, golden sword. The two men didn't react. A couple seconds later it was like the men just realized that Percy was holding the sword and swiftly ran away. I tried to stand up to defend myself but my legs gave out again. "Wow, you okay?" He asked and I nodded yes. "Can you talk?" He asked.

"Yes." I responded and he nodded as if satisfied.

"Do you have a name?" He asked.

"Yes, it's Annabeth." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Alright Annabeth, I'm Percy. What are you doing at the beach so late?"

"What are you doing with a sword?" I retorted and He smiled again.

"Touche." He said offering me his hand.

"Do you live here?" He asked.

"Um no. I lived a little closer to the water." I answered and he nodded. I stumbled but Percy caught me.

"Do you go to school?" He asked.

"I'm starting at Goodie high tomorrow." I told him and he smiled.

"You're a sophomore too?"

"Yes I guess I am."

"Where are you staying?" He asked and I thought for a moment.

"Thalia. I'm staying with Thalia." I answered.

"She lives right down the street from me I can take you there." He told me and I nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth Chase **

I looked at the house. It was a really dark shade of blue with black shutters. "This is Thaila Grace's house." Percy told me and I nodded. I was nervous that Thaila wouldn't know I was coming and wouldn't let me in. I knocked gingerly on the black as night door. A girl with choppy black hair and electric blue eyes opened it in surprise. "Percy what are you doing-" That's when she saw me and a small smile grew on her lips. "Hey Annabeth." She said and I relaxed with relief.

"Hey Thaila." I responded.

"Yeah I found your…friend on the beach." Percy said and Thaila looked at me.

"Thanks for helping her find her way back Percy. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Thaila told him and he smiled.

"Yes, thank you." I looked at Percy as he walked off.

"Come on inside." Thaila told me and I nodded yes. "Washed up on the beach huh?" She asked and I smiled. Inside the house was normal. There were basic colored walls with regular furniture. "Annabeth as you probably know I'm Thaila daughter of Zeus. I have a brother too his names Jason who has his girlfriend Piper, daughter of Aphrodite is over." She explained. As if on cue I saw a flash of blonde hair. Thaila shot out her hand and grabbed the boys arm.

"Wha-"Jason looked at me and furrowed his eye brows. He had sky blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. "Who's this?"

"I'm Annabeth." I told him and he looked at Thaila.

"Is this the mermaid Demi god?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Yeah, that's me." I answered.

"Jason?" A girl's voice yelled from the stairs.

"Down here!" He yelled and a girl emerged from the stairs. She looked at me with multicolored eyes and smiled dazzlingly.

"Hi I'm Piper." She said offering me her hand.

"I'm Annabeth." I said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Well Annabeth it was really nice meeting you but I have to head out." She kissed Jason on the cheek and waved goodbye to me and Thaila. Jason said good night and went back up stairs.

"I'll show you your room. We have to get up pretty early for school tomorrow." She explained.

"Early?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yeah so let's go to bed." She responded happily.

-line break-

I woke up the next morning to Thaila's yelling. I stumbled on my new feet and fell face first onto the hardwood. "Are you okay?" Thaila asked me from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fine." I lied from the floor. I slowly got up and looked in the closet. It was empty and I looked quizzically at it as it began to magically fill with clothes. They ranged from pink to black, from dresses to t-shirts. They were all pretty fashionable and modern which led me to one conclusion. Aphrodite.

"Come on Annabeth! We have to leave in 15 minutes!" Thaila yelled from the stairs again. I looked threw the closet and settled on denim shorts, a v neck grey t-shirt and flip flops. I wore my curls down and they went just past my rib cage in spiral curls. I ran down the hardwood stairs after brushing my teeth. I noticed Thaila was wearing pants and I looked down at my shorts. "Don't worry it's late May in Sandiago so it's going to be really hot out. I just don't wear shorts."

"Never?" I asked and she smiled.

"Never. Are you ready?" I nodded yes and we headed out the door. The ride to school was a short 10 minutes and we pulled up in front of the big brick building. Thaila and I got out of the car and walked beside me as we entered the school. "Alright, so if you go to the left you can get your schedule from the main office. I have to go to homeroom but I'll probably see you at lunch."

"Thanks Thaila." I told her and smiled once more before going in the opposite direction. I started to walk left towards the office when I saw a familiar face. I continued to walk hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"Annabeth?" A voice asked and I sighed but turned around.

"Hi Percy." I said facing him. He looked a lot different during the day then he did at night. He had beautiful sea green eyes and swoopy black hair.

"You seem to be walking a little better today." He told me.

"And you seem to be without a sword." I said and he put his hand over my mouth and swiftly looked around the hallway. I tried to yell but his hand muffled the sound.

"Listen you can't tell anyone about that." I pried his hand off my mouth.

"I wasn't planning on it Seaweed Brain!" I shouted at him and he tried to hide a smile.

"Seaweed Brain?" He asked and I nodded. "Okay Wise Girl, I trust you won't."

"Percy!" I heard a voice yell and a girl came up to us. As she reached us I saw her Murky blue eyes and hair that was an odd shade of red. "Oh, hi I'm Caroline."

"I'm Annabeth." She gave me a quick once over.

"Oh, well Percy we have to go." She said. As she pulled him away to where ever they were going he turned and waved, throwing me one last look with his sea green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short but the best I can do for now! I love you guys and to all the people that have reviewed, favorite and followed thank you! ****Oh by the way if you have any OC's submit them****! alliegirl101.**

**Annabeth Chase**

"Pram?" I asked and Thalia rolled her blue eyes.

"_Prom_, with an O not an A." Thalia repeated for the thousandth time. She took a bite out of her sand which.

"Prom. So all of the girls buy dresses and dance with your legs?" I asked and Thalia gave me a puzzled look.

"How else can you dance?" She asked and I smiled.

"In the ocean we would have balls. They were amazing and all the girls would decorate their tails with pearls and we would sew new tops out of shells and corals. When we danced we would swim up and down and do flips. It usually only occurred once a year." I said floating back to a nostalgic memory.

"Okay, well imagine that but in a hot school gym, and no swimming." Thalia told me.

"I see. Well will need dresses then?" I asked and she looked down at her food.

"Prom isn't really my thing." She answered and I frowned.

"You're going." I insisted.

"I don't even have a date..." Thalia searched for another excuse.

"I will be your date." I stated firmly and Thalia started to laugh.

"Fine, fine I'll go! But you are not my date." She said and it was my turn to laugh. I stared down at the odd food on my tray once I finished laughing.

"What's this?" I asked holding up a brown, crispy stick.

"That's a fish stick." Thalia told me. I shrieked and dropped the "food"  
on my plate.

"You eat…our pets? " I asked horrified and Thalia tried to hide a smile.

"And that's only the beginning." Thalia said as I saw Percy walk into the cafe with the girl I had meant earlier in the day.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That would be Qunnie Marice. Percy's girlfriend." She said and I nodded slowly.

"Oh…" I trailed off when he waved casually in my direction. I copied the gesture.

"Annabeth, don't get caught up on a guy who has a girlfriend. You only have 7 days to get a boy to fall for you." Thalia warned and I snapped back to face her.

"I won't. Out of all of the things I am not stupid." I told her and she smiled in agreement.

**Percy Jackson **

She wouldn't tell anyone. Would She? This has been the question frequently on my mind. Thalia was the only one who knew…

"Percy! Are you even listening?" My girlfriend asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh uh sorry Qunnie. What were you saying?" I asked and she glared at me.

"I was _saying _that my dress is orange so make sure the corsage and your tie correspond." She told me and I nodded absently.

"Percy, who's that girl?" She asked pointing to a table where Thalia and Annabeth were sitting.

"Thalia?" I tried and she rolled her eyes.

"No the one with Thalia. Her names Anabell or something, right?" She asked.

"Her name's Annabeth and I don't exactly know who she is yet." I told her.

"Probably just another dumb blonde, right Perce?" I said the thing that I knew would shut my girlfriend up.

"Yeah just another dumb blonde." Qunnie smiled like the Cheshire cat and I turned around. I really wish I had known that Annabeth was behind me. I also wished she hadn't had had a wter to pour on my head.


End file.
